A virtual universe is an interactive simulated environment accessed by multiple users through an online interface. Users inhabit and interact in the virtual universe via avatars, which are two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. There are many different types of virtual universes, however there are several features many virtual universes generally have in common:
A) Shared Space: the world allows many users to participate at once.
B) Graphical User Interface: the environment depicts space visually, ranging in style from 2D “cartoon” imagery to more immersive 3D environments.
C) Immediacy: interaction takes place in real time.
D) Interactivity: the environment allows users to alter, develop, build, or submit customized content.
E) Persistence: the environment's existence continues regardless of whether individual users are logged in.
F) Socialization/Community: the environment allows and encourages the formation of social groups such as teams, guilds, clubs, cliques, housemates, neighborhoods, etc.
An avatar can have a wide range of business and social experiences. Such business and social experiences are becoming more common and increasingly important in on-line virtual universes, such as that provided in the on-line world Second Life (Second Life is a trademark of Linden Research in the United States, other countries, or both). The Second Life client program provides its users (referred to as residents) with tools to view, navigate, and modify the Second Life world and participate in its virtual economy.
Second Life and other on-line virtual universes present a tremendous new outlet for both structured and unstructured virtual collaboration, gaming and exploration, as well as real-life simulations in virtual spaces. These activities, along with yet to be disclosed new dimensions, in turn provide a wide open arena for creative and new interactions in simulated environments.
Frequently, user controlled avatars in a virtual universe wish to move around to different locations to participate in different experiences. Movement about the virtual universe can be accomplished with techniques such as teleportation, which allows the avatar to instantly move from one area to another. Often, however, the avatar is unsure where to go to find areas that are of interest. Avatars typically rely on past experiences, word of mouth, published lists, roaming, etc., to find new locations. Unfortunately, these techniques lack the efficacy to ensure the avatar is getting exposed to the best experiences. In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for an approach that addresses at least one of the deficiencies of the related art.